Because He Loved Her (Naruto OC)
by PaintingInNeon
Summary: So, I was bored and wrote this little one shot with my oc.


"Akito!" Laughter drifted through the air as the gray haired boy turned to see a girl running towards him. Instantly a smile bloomed on his face and he held out his arms, embracing her as she tackled him in a hug.

"Nice to see you too, Toboe." He chuckled, placing his chin on the top of her head. "How are you? Are you feeling any better since yesterday?" He questioned, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm fine! I'm glad I got to see you today though! Kama already stopped by and told me you've been taking on a few odd jobs to pay my hospital bill." Toboe's eyes, though odd due to their different colors, were as beautiful as always as she looked up to meet Akito's violet gaze.

"Yeah. I have been. I just figure someone has to do it to get you back to doing missions with the team." He responded, smiling down at her.

"Ah. So that's the reason. I see." She giggled, pulling herself out of his embrace and beginning to walk ahead of him, taking his hand in hers. Little did she know that the real reason for his kindness was because his feelings for her. Not that he would ever tell her, she saw him as nothing but a brother. But he was grateful she let him in her heart at all, it made him happy that she trusted him. It made him as happy as a 12 year old could be.

Though he wasn't sure what she was thinking, he was glad she let him be near her. He was glad she let her walls down when she talked to him. She had always been so closed off to everyone, so knowing that she trusted him enough to at least be herself near him made him feel like one of the most important people ever to breathe. For her he was sure he would happily give everything away, if only to remain beside her and see more of the real Toboe. Because he knew, she was worth more than anything he owned. She was his everything.

"Hold still, Akito!" Toboe's laugher again filled the air, hovering above the field of flowers that Team 13 sat amongst. A year's time had passed, and now those 12 year olds were 13.

"Awah! But it's embarrassing!" He complained, ducking and trying to avoid the flower crown the girl kept attempting to place on his head. The brown haired boy sitting next to him, the one by the name of Kama, gave him an amused glance. He was already wearing a flower crown, Toboe's orders, but unlike Akito he didn't make a peep against it.

"Just let her have her way Akito." The 13 year old chuckled, his grey eyes sparkling with unreleased laughter. Akito glanced at his teammate and then back at Toboe who stared at him with a hopeful gaze. She had become so much more open during the past year, and he was glad. He was happy to see emotion in those different colored eyes. In that moment, as soon as he met her eyes, he knew he would let her have her way.

"Alright, alright!" Akito sighed, leaning his head down and allowing the flower crown to be placed on his head.

"There. Now you are the fairest in the land." Toboe said, baring a very proud smile. Instantly Kama burst out with laughter, falling onto his back and holding onto his stomach. "Eh? What's so funny?" She questioned, her face the image of pure innocence. Kama just shook his head, continuing to laugh. Akito's eyes softened as he saw a smile find its way on Toboe's face, the one that had made him fall for her.

Tears were in the now 14 year old Toboe's eyes as she looked at him, a heartbroken expression on her face.

"Where are you going?" her voice was so feeble. She looked as if she could shatter into pieces if not treated in the outmost care. Seeing her so scared and vulnerable made his chest hurt.

"I'm going to find Kama." Akito said, forcing a smile. Indeed, there teammate had vanished into thin air, breaking the heart of the russet haired girl. Some believe he went to join the Orochimaru in hopes of finding his father- but Akito knew his friend wouldn't be stupid enough to wander into that snake's den so he was going to find him for Toboe and bring him back.

"Really?" she whispered, folding her hands together. "Please, please bring him back." Tears slid down her cheeks and Akito reached out, pulling her into his arms and holding her close.

"I promise I will." He whispered, tears appearing in his eyes as well. It was evident by now that Kama held her affection, yet Akito still cared for her faithfully. "I promise with everything I am."

"Thank you." She whispered and he let her go, smiling at her and turning to walk away.

"I'll be back in a year's time." He announced, before vanishing into the woods.

A trail of blood lead the way to the now 15 year old Akito, who was leaning against a tree. He was gasping weakly, clutching his side as he faded. Quietly he reached for his locket, opening it to look at the pictures he had always kept close. On the right was a picture of his mom and dad, they were both smiling and looking extremely happy- he felt bad that he was going to leave them behind. On the left was none other than Toboe and him, but instead of looking at the camera Toboe was looking up at him, a smile evident of her face. He smiled at both the pictures before another bolt of pain rushed through him.

You see, he had managed to find Kama, but it was already too late for his friend. Kama had fallen into clutches much worse than Orochimaru's. When he tried to convince his friend to come home, well that is how he got the way he was.

Now he could tell he was dying, he knew he was. He had lost way too much blood in the fight with his former friend. Yet that wasn't what made his chest hurt the most as he thought about it. No, what made his chest hurt was the fact he would never get to tell Toboe how he felt. That he would never get to see her smile ever again, or watch her laugh with him anymore, which is what broke his heart more than anything else in the world. He knew that he was going to die with that one regret.

A weak smile appeared on his face, and he let out a hoarse laugh.

"Oh well." He sighed, shaking his head and snapping the locket closed. Slowly brought it up to his lips, and closed his eyes "I loved you very, very much. Please don't forget me, Toboe." He whispered, and then slipped away into the afterlife.


End file.
